In the construction industry, large dumpsters are used to collect and contain debris and waste associated with demolition, renovation and/or construction. One such type of dumpster is referred to as a roll-off container, usually featuring a rectangular footprint so as to be easily transportable by truck. Roll-off containers are configured to be delivered and removed via specialized trucks which allow the container to rolled off the truck and put into place. Such trucks utilize tilting beds, cable and winch systems, and/or hooks in order to facilitate loading and unloading the roll-off container from the truck. Alternately, dumpsters may be delivered and removed via a truck having a crane. These dumpsters are sized according to volume, with common container sizes in the United States being between ten and forty yards.
Construction debris may originate from a building site where something is being built, renovated, or demolished. Roll-off dumpsters are also used for various jobs that need much material to be taken away. The material in the roll-off may be taken to a landfill, recycled or otherwise properly disposed of.
While roll-off containers typically include an open top, in certain applications it may be desirable to cover the container, for example to comply with environmental regulations regarding storm water exposure, to provide protection from theft or unauthorized dumping, and/or to otherwise protect against unwanted or unauthorized access to the container or its contents. One such type of cover may be a tarpaulin, which is inexpensive but can be cumbersome to handle and ineffective at securely protecting the container and its contents. Another type of cover in use is constructed of heavy duty steel, which provides excellent security but is expensive and tremendously heavy, requiring specialized equipment to open and close the cover.
A need exists in the industry for an improved cover for large dumpsters.